t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Lunarpeak padded over to Eagledawn. "Hi Eagledawn." She purred. She sat down next to her mentor. "You look great!" She commented. "I'm finally a warrior now. It feels great. And I'm so happy you were able to see me through almost all of my training. Oh Eagledawn." She paused to sigh happily. "I know, not think, know, that your kits are going to be beautiful just like their mother." She purred, ribbing her cheek against Eagledawn's.~Lunarpeak Eagledawn's purrs became louder. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'm so proud of you. You'll make a great warrior." She leaned in to brush against her but froze when she felt a big kick in her belly. Her eyes widened and Eagledawn shuffled back, gritting her teeth and yowling in pain, then tumbling on the floor. The kits were coming now. ~Eagledawn Mothstar swung his head towards the yowl, his heart starting to race. Eagledawn was kitting in the middle of Camp. Being involved in situations like these before, he rushed to the Medicine Cat's den. "Shadestorm! Moonpaw!" He called, poking his head into the den as his tail flicked with anxiety. "Eagledawn is kitting!" --Mothstar Kestrelwing felt new energy flow within her as she gained her warrior name. She smiled and touched noses to Mothstar before leaping down the rock. She felt so young, so new! Kestrelwing turned over to Lunarpeak, turning her direction in order to congratulate her. She was shocked as the golden and black she-cat fell over and immediately started to try and drag her into the den. "Lunarpeak!" She growled for her friend to help the kitting queen.~Kestrelwing Shadestorm smiled at the new warrior's, immediately thinking of Moonpaw. His head jerked over to the gathering cats as he pelted over to the scene. "Everybody stand back!" He mewed calmly and felt her stomach. The kits felt young and strong, but they were kicking very hard. "Kestrelwing! Get a stick. Make sure it's sturdy and won't break too easily!" He bounded into his supply, shifting through and picking out poppy seeds. "Moonpaw. Come here and give her only 2 poppy seeds." He waited for his apprentice and felt Eagledawn's stomach convulse. "Very nice. They're coming soon." ~Shadestorm Darkshine gathered her kit, Kestrelwing, congratulating her dearly and going over to appreciate the medicine cat apprentice's choice. She calmly watched from the sides as Eagledawn's gave birth. Knowing a mother's privacy, she stood back unlike her inquisitive kit, watching the medicine cat run back and forth.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 20:47, July 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpeak jumped back, startled. "Eagledawn!" She yelped. "What can I do?" She demanded to Shadestorm.~Lunarpeak Dapplestream's ears flickered in confusion at what was happening but the sound of a yowling queen wasn't much different from a normal yowl of pain. She sat on her haunches waiting patiently. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 22:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar relaxed as he watched Shadestorm hury to his duty. His tail still twitching with unease, the tom turned to head to his deputy, greeting her with a curt nod. "While Eagledawn and Shadestorm take matters into their own paws, we should lead out a Border Patrol to keep the Clan busy." Mothstar mewed, glancing over at Shadestorm and the gathering cats. --Mothstar Kestrelwing nodded proud to help and pelted into the forest, testing various twigs and bark to see which was the one. She pressed on a new stick which easily broke. Watching a younger stick fall, she went to that one.'' Elastic so it won't break! Perfect. ''After taking her time, she bounded back, pressing the stick gently between Eagledawn's jaws. "Here. " she mewed softly.~Kestrelwing Shadestorm turned exhaustedly to Lunarpeak. "No, she just needs privacy." As the cats had dragged her to the nursery, he had swept away all the gathering warriors including Kestrelwing, allowing Moonpaw to enter the den. "Alright Moonpaw,this is after you give her the two poppy seeds. Make sure she gets a firm, yet flexible stick to bite on. Then, massage her stomach downwards like this." He pressed his paw tenderly down the mothering Queen's stomach, gingerly working the kits from the womb.~Shadestorm Darkshine nodded, standing tall. "Alright! All cats I call are in Border Patrol. Kestrelwing, Lunarpeak, Breezeheart and Dapplestream. Please go to the Patrol as soon as possible. Mothstar, myself, and ((there is knowone else active to take to the Patrol aaahh.)) Honeypetal will go on Hunting Patrol. She nodded to the gathering cats and started out.~☾Darkshine903☽''' 23:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Gah so many things happen while I'm asleep)) Eagledawn couldn't refrain from biting down on the stick as hard as she could. It was the only thing she could bare to concentrate on while the medicine cats were at work, and while the pulses of pain would seemingly never end despite the poppy seeds and the stick as the first kit was already coming out, a grey tom. Eagledawn tried not to reach for it as she knew that at least two more kits would be coming. ~Eagledawn (I'm gonna skip the thing between Hunter and Flameclaw.) Flameclaw slowly entered camp, he could hear sounds of activity going on. He attempted to guess what was going on due to being blind, then the smell of blood hit him, he knew what type of blood it was just from the smell. It took him a few minutes to figure out who it was, when he figured out who it was, a wave of worry hit him. He just silently asked StarClan and the spirits of his rogue, loner and kittypet ancestors to help the young she-cat. Flameclaw slowly made his way toward the Nursery, he waited outside though, he just hoped she would be okay. Flameclaw had assisted with many she-cats giving birth, sadly some died from bloodloss or other reasons, but he was positive this was going to be different. --- Flameclaw sorry for my inactivity.)) Moonpaw bounded out of the medicine den, two poppy seeds held gently in her jaws, and a stick in front of those, "Okay! Okay." She nodded, giving the seeds and stick to Eagledawn. She watched Shadestorm for a few moments before mewing, "Alright." Moonpaw took Shadestorm's place beside the queen's stomach, doing just as he did, massaging her belly, and working the kits gently from the womb, as she had seen Shadestorm do. Moonpaw meowed to Eagledawn, "You're doing great, Eagledawn." ~Moonpaw He signaled the patrol forward, padding close to Darkshine. "We'll start off as one big patrol, then we will split up and go in opposite directions so we can check each side of the border." Mothstar began to pad faster, the sun glowing warm on his pelt. Stopping beisde a wide fern bush, he motioned towards a tree. "Over there is RiverClan territory, so we might as well split up here." Mothstar ordered, his tail waving over the grass. --Mothstar Dapplestream waited for her patrol to gather, actually wanting to know how a border patrol worked. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 23:03, July 2, 2015 (UTC) (Wait, I thought Eagledawn was in the nursery watching. Wasn't she?) Lunarpeak took one hesitant glance over her shoulder at the birthing queen. She said I could see her kits right after she gave birth...''she thought. She reluctantly followed the patrol, thinking of Eagledawn's first kit she had seen. ''Her other kits are going to be beautiful! I know it! she suddenly bumped into a ginger figure. She looked at her good friend Kestrelwing. "Oh. Sorry Kestrelwing!" She padded next to her friend. "Did you see Eagledawn's first kit? I did when we were leaving. It was beautiful! It's a grey tabby. I can't wait to see Eagledawn's other kits! I'm so excited! And I'm gonna be one of the first ones seeing them!!!" ~Lunarpeak ((The first kit was a grey tabby, but okay.)) "If this is what it feels like to be doing well, I don't think I'd want to do badly!" she hissed, keeping a strong grip on the stick with her jaws. Pains began to pulse in her belly as the second kit slid out; a white tom with a golden patch of fur on his chest. Now that two kits were already out, she was glad that there was only one or two kits left. ~Eagledawn